A New Beginning
by my.fairy.tale
Summary: This story starts immideatly after the war over evil. Harry encounters more deaths, and more love. He goes through life now as a normal adult, with a life, a love, and a story to tell.
1. Chapter 1: The End of a War

-1**Chapter 1: The end of a War**

The war against the Dark Lord had been over for a month now and things seemed to have gone back to normal. Nearly all the Death Eaters had been taken down and Voldemort had been beat. There was nothing to worry about for the now 18 year old Harry Potter. The boy had been through so much, and was happy to call it over. He had been cursed at the innocent age of one, and he had been through hell since he was eleven. He was a marked man, destined to take down the evil known as Lord Voldemort. The dark lord had marked him his equal the night of his first fall, and Harry always knew he had been doomed to die.

The night of the war, death was not in the cards for Harry Potter though. Everyone fought with him, trying to keep the death eaters away while he took care of Voldemort. After three long hours of fighting, he was able to take care of the powerful wizard, with the use of the spell that had scarred him. The Avada Kedavra.

Harry walked away from the fight with no wounds. He was in slight pain, from the torture his opponent put him through, but it was nothing that wouldn't go away within a day or two. The most noticeable thing about Harry Potter though, he was no longer scarred. The lightning bolt that had always caused him to stand out against the world, was now gone.

"Ron? Hermione?" He asked as he walked through the rubble. It appeared that most of the loyal followers fled once their fearless leader was defeated. He walked through the rubble and dead bodies, trying to find his best friends. Neither of whom were anywhere in sight. He sighed, hoping that they hadn't been hurt. He didn't know what he would do if either of them had been harmed, or killed while they fought.

"Harry! Over here" He heard Hermione scream. He smiled softly at her voice and ran over to her as quickly as possible. His smile faded though when he got there. She was lying over Ron's dead body, sobbing. He fell to his knees and began to cry also. Ron had been his best friend, and brother since they were eleven. Tears began to fall freely from his eyes, he must have been there for hours.

He woke up to a weeping Molly standing above him. He was laying in Ron's bedroom, Hermione fast asleep in Ron's bed. He sat up quickly and looked around, hoping it was just a bad dream, Ron's death. He put on his glasses and saw Hermione not far from him, still fast asleep.

"The poor dear. She is taking it really hard" Molly said with a heavy sigh. She didn't sound too great herself.

"Taking what?" He asked, hoping that she was simply talking about a low score that Hermione got on a test.

"Why.. Harry, please don't make me. You were there, don't you remember?" She asked, wiping her eyes with one of Ron's old tee shirts. He knew that his worst fears had been true, it wasn't a terrible dream. He looked down and closed his eyes, pushing the tears back.

"I remember, I just hoped…" He said quietly, cutting himself off. He looked back up, and was immediately pulled into Mrs. Weasley's tight embrace. Another wave of tears came as she was holding him. Harry had to attempt to drown out her quiet screams as he held her. He wrapped his arms around her and just let her cry. He knew this had to be hard for her to deal with.

"People have been coming all day. We will need to be getting some food out for them." She said with a nod, replacing her grief with food. Harry sighed and watched her walk back downstairs, still wiping her eyes with the shirt.

Harry looked over to Hermione, whose eyes were now fluttering open. Apparently Molly's shrieks had woken her up. He sighed and watched her. She didn't move for several minutes. He hoped that she wouldn't turn into a faucet too… Molly was enough for the moment.

"Harry, Your finally awake!" she said, sounding downtrodden, though it seemed she was trying to be happier than she really was. Harry raised a eyebrow and nodded.

"Of course I am. How long have I been asleep?" He asked quietly, believing that he had only been there for a few hours.

"Three days." She said blankly. "Arthur said the shock of the deaths, we just brought you back here and let you be. You must be starving" She said with a nod, obviously trying to hold back tears. He knew this had to be hard for her. She and Ron had come to terms with the fact that they were meant for each other, and started dating only two months before the war. He watched as she fiddled with a ring. He sighed, remembering Ron telling him that he was going to ask her to marry him. The day he finally got up the courage to do so, was the happiest day of his life. And no, it was ripped away from them. They didn't deserve this. None of the family did. He took a deep breath and looked back at her.

"A bit" He said with a nod. His stomach wasn't really the first thing on his mind right now. Hermione nodded and went down with Mrs. Weasley, obviously replacing her grief with food also. He yawned and got out of bed, not excited to get downstairs. He slowly pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and headed down. He wandered slowly down the stairs, not feeling ready to face the family.

He turned the corner and saw that not much of the extended family was there. Percy had returned to pay his respects, and the twins were also at the table. Accompanying them was Ginny, the older brothers, and Arthur. None of them were in good spirits. He lowered his head and walked over to the crowded table and sat down between Ginny and Hermione, neither of whom spoke a word. Ginny though, did attempt a weak smile, on his behalf.

He had always known that defeating Voldemort would be a happy occasion. He always hoped that he could celebrate, and laugh about it. But he couldn't laugh now. He hadn't thought that the final battle would be when he lost his best friend. He hoped that if they made it that far, they would make it past it.


	2. Chapter 2: A Funeral to Remember

**Chapter 2: A Funeral to Remember**

The funeral was beautiful, and very well done. Harry sat with the family near the front. He had opposed at first, hoping that Ron's family could be together in their time of grief, but they wouldn't have it. They wanted Harry to sit with them, telling him that he was as close to Ron as any of them. Hermione joined the family also. He sat silently through the sermon, only a few tears fell down his cheek as he listened. The preacher described Ron as a "good kid" and "great person". He said a few other things, that didn't sound right when put next to Ron's life. He wished that the preacher would mention the love he gave, and the love he received. He wished he would mention how he was a friend who wouldn't give up, how he was always full of laughter, and joy…but the preacher didn't. He only talked a bit about Harry's best friend. He didn't say anything about how he fought against the Dark Lord, and how that was his downfall.

Later that night Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's were sitting around their table, telling stories of Ron. What surprised Harry was that they were all laughing. They were sharing their good memories of Ron, and it seemed to cheer them up quite a bit. Hermione though, stayed out of it. He saw her silently fiddling with the ring Ron had given her. The ring made Harry wonder, did Ron's family know of the engagement? Was it suppose to be a secret, until after the war was over? He shrugged it off, and made a mental note to ask her later.


	3. Chapter 3: A Love Rekindled

**Chapter 3: A love Rekindled**

He quieted down a bit after watching Hermione with the ring. It made him remember Ron, in a way that didn't make him so apt to smile. He closed his eyes, and tried to ignore all the laughter he heard coming from the Weasley's, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Ginny standing above him, not smiling either.

"Come with me" She said quietly. She smiled weakly at her mum and walked outside. Harry followed and found her sitting on the step, waiting for him. Her knees were pulled close to her chest, and she was staring off into the distance.

"What?" He asked quietly. He wasn't trying to sound rude, he was just a bit shocked by her sudden urge to get out of the house. He reached his hand out to help her up, so they could get a bit further away from the house to talk.

"Harry.. I just, if you need to talk, I'm here" She said with a small nod. She took his hand and walked with him out to where they used to all play quiddich. He shoved his hands in his pockets. He sighed and looked at her, stopping.

"Thanks Ginny.. But I think I will be fine. How.. I mean, are you ok?" He asked quietly. He had taken the death far better than he could have expected. Obviously, he was upset about it. After all, Ron was his best friend. But he wasn't a wreck like Molly or Hermione were. He turned and faced Ginny, searching her eyes, hoping she was ok also.

"I.. I'm fine Harry. It just doesn't seem right. Not having Ron around" She said with a nod. Harry knew she was more upset than she was letting on to be, but he knew better than to push it. He didn't want to test her patience right now.

"I know. It's a lot quieter around the place" He said with a hint of a smile. He needed to lighten the mood, or he was sure he would go mad. Ginny was the one person who could cheer him up right now, and if they were both grieving, he would surely go insane. His smile grew a bit when he saw one appear on her face. Apparently she thought the same way. He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a warm hug. He closed his eyes, and felt her arms around him within seconds. He held her tight, as if he were afraid that he would lose her too if he were to let go.

Since they broke up, Ginny was the one who kept Harry going. She didn't know it, but she was his savior. He knew that as long as she was alive, he could make it through anything. And knowing that she was still here for him, made him even more confident in himself. He didn't expect to get back with her, or at least not anytime soon. They were both in hard situations right now, with Ron's death, and Hermione the way she was. He knew that it would be wrong to start a relationship, right under her nose.

He pulled away after what seemed like hours, and looked her in the eyes. He sighed and looked down, no longer able to keep eye contact with the redhead. Not until now, had he thought about getting back with her. Of course, he had hoped it, before the war was over. It was something he wanted, but since Ron's death, it was the farthest thing from his mind. But now, being out here alone with her, the idea came back. Would it be terribly wrong to try to be with her again? Would it seriously hurt Hermione even more? It was pointless to have all of them hurting entirely. Shouldn't Harry and Ginny at least be happy? As he thought about it, the monster that resided in his stomache once again raised its nasty head. He could feel it poking at his stomache, urging him to kiss her, and hold her once again.

"What's the matter Harry?" He heard Ginny exclaim. He shook his head out of his trance and nodded with a weak smile.

"Ya. I just.." He sighed. "nothing" He said with a nod. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. It was apparent that the monster in his gut would just have to wait for a bit. He couldn't bring himself to say it at the moment, he was too nervous and his grief was taking over him.

"It's not nothing Harry." She said quietly and stepped closer to him. She put a hand in his and looked him in the eye. "What's on your mind?" She asked, interlocking her fingers in his, her eyes not losing sight of his.

After a moment he lost the eye contact and looked down at their intertwined hands. The monster in his gut was no longer poking at him, but it now appeared to be asleep, resting peacefully. IT was a good feeling to be back with Ginny, even if it wasn't official.

"I just.." he took a deep breath and leaned in, and gave her a small kiss on the lips. It wasn't anything near as romantic as it was in the common room with all the people watching. It wasn't anything like that, but he didn't care. He was happy to be back on good terms with her. He certainly hoped things would be the way they used to be. They would be able to fall in love easily and live happily ever after. They both deserved it.

"Harry.. I." She said quietly. Harry sighed, knowing that he had made a mistake in kissing her so soon. He knew that he had made her feel awkward. He stepped back and lowered his head, waiting for her to yell at him, but it never came. The next thing he knew, she was wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling him closer. A small kiss was placed upon his cheek. His eyes widened and he looked up at her, a small smile once again forming on his lips.

"Do you think we could ever, You and I, I mean" he stammered. He had forgotten how terrible he had been with girls. It was like it was with Cho again, except this time, he knew he wanted what he was asking for. He knew it could truly happen.

"Of course it could. Now, you mean?" She asked quietly. She sounded as though she wanted to rekindle the old flame now, but Harry couldn't be sure.

"Ya. Now" he said with a nod. He looked at her and awaited her answer. They deserved to be happy again. They both deserved the great joy that being around each other brought them. Ginny didn't say anything, but simple held him and nodded slightly. Harry could feel his heart grow warmer, and a small emptiness disappear. He held her and kissed the top of her head, feeling better about himself than he had.

"We should probably head back." She said quietly, a bit of the sorrow in her voice now gone. Harry nodded and stepped away from Ginny, keeping her hand in his. He didn't want to let go, for fear of losing her too.


	4. Chapter 4: A Rocky Beginning

**Chapter 4: A rocky Beginning**

The next few days were very rocky for Ginny and Harry. Hermione hadn't taken the news that they were back together very well. Harry knew that she was happy for them, but after losing Ron she apparently felt that no one deserved to love again. Harry and Ginny had spent their time away from the grieving Hermione. One afternoon though, they couldn't escape her. They were in Ginny's room playing a small game of Wizards chess, and Hermione came in to lay down for a bit. Harry looked up, but didn't really think anything of it. The two continued to play, until Hermione began to get upset with them.

"Must you two act that way while I am in the room!?" She said coldly, trying to hold back tears. She watched the two of them and shook her head, looking terribly hurt. Harry and Ginny sighed and turned to look at her. Ginny spoke up before Harry did.

"Do you honestly think that we shouldn't be happy for your sake?" She asked with a sneer. "If you two would have come to terms a year earlier, you could have had more than a lousy month." She finished and walked out, leaving Harry looking baffled. He had always thought that Ginny and Hermione had been friends, close friends. Was he and Ginny's relationship tearing she and Hermione apart? He certainly hoped not.

Hermione stared at the door for quite some time, as though she was trying to figure out what just happened. She should have expected it though, Ginny wasn't one to sit back and be insulted. She finally looked to Harry, who was looking just as confused as she was.

"Sorry Hermione, but she's got a point" He said and stood up. He waved slightly and walked out of the room behind his girlfriend. He sighed and closed the door behind him, looking around the hallway, hoping that Ginny was around. He shook his head, seeing that she was no where to be found upstairs. He headed down, and saw that she wasn't there either. He grabbed his broom from the closet below the stairs and headed outside, figuring he knew where she ran off to.

He mounted his broom and flew to the makeshift Quiddich pitch. He saw her sitting on the edge of the pitch, by some hedges. He sighed and dismounted his broom ten feet from where she was sitting. He dropped his broom and walked over to her. He knelt down in front of her and gently lifted her chin with two fingers. He closed his eyes, when he saw that she was crying.

"Ginny.. She didn't really bother you? Did she?" He asked quietly. He sincerely hoped that she would not take Hermione's words to heart. It was a very sad thing, that she had to lose her fiance, but that didn't mean that everyone around her had to suffer. Ginny nodded solemnly, not looking Harry directly in the eye.

"We deserve to be happy Ginny. I lost you for three months, I don't want to lose you again, because Hermione thinks that we do not deserve it." he said quietly, and put his hand on hers. "I have done my time. I am done with my part, I want to be happy, and you" he squeezed her hand. "I want you. I will not lose you because Hermione is upset of her own loss" He finished and kissed her on the forehead. She looked back up at him and smiled weakly, drying her tears.

"Sorry..I just. It seems so unfair. Hermione didn't deserve what she got. She deserved to be happy too." She said quietly. Hermione's pain was taking quite the toll on her, almost more than anyone. Ginny knew what it was like to lose the one you loved. Of course, he didn't die, but when Harry broke up with her, she felt as though her heart had been ripped to shreds. Hence why she sympathized with Hermione more than anyone.

"I know she didn't. but she will get through it. I am not trying to sound selfish, but I do not think we should all feel awful because of Ron. We need to help each other get past it. There is no reason for everyone to suffer while she gets over it. It just doesn't make sence" He said quietly. He knew he sounded like a terrible person, but he couldn't help it. He knew that they shouldn't stop loving each other, because Hermione was being a prat. Ginny nodded and moved closer to embrace Harry. He held her for several moments and gently swayed.

"We should get back" He said quietly. He knew that Molly would wonder where the two disappeared to, and he didn't feel like explaining it. He stood and helped her up, not letting go of her hand once she was up.


	5. Chapter 5: Before the Wedding

**Chapter 5: Before The Wedding**

The next week had gone by very quickly for the Weasley family. Bill and Fleur's wedding had been set back two weeks, for Ron's funeral. The date had been set for three days after his funeral, but they changed it. They didn't want to have their wedding associated with the extremely sad occasion.

Harry and Ginny would be walking down the aisle together as the jr. bridesmaid and a groomsman. It was an idea that was recently brought up, as Harry would be taking Ron's place. No one was for certain that he would be there for the wedding. Now that Ron was there though, Harry was to fill in for him. Harry was honored to do so, even if it did feel a little bit awkward taking over Ron's spot.

Harry had to be quickly fitted for his new tux, and told exactly what he had to do. These were trivial things that Ron had down, but Harry didn't. As it turned out, Ron's tux fit Harry almost perfectly. It had to be taken in a bit in the legs and the arms, but that was it. That was an easy fix though, Molly did it quickly with a flick of her wand. Harry was surprised at her handy work with the wand.

On the day the wedding finally arrived, the hustle and bustle in the house seemed to double. Mrs. Weasley was running around like mad, trying to keep order (and failing miserably). The twins were around to cause the chaos that Mrs. Weasley was trying to stop. Hermione was moving like a snail, still upset that she couldn't be with Ron. His death was really taking its toll on her. Thank Goodness for Molly, Fleur was with her family today. Fleur thought it was bad luck to see the groom before the wedding, so she was out of Molly's hair. Harry was sure that relieved a bit of the tension that had been built up in the house.

When the time finally came to go to the wedding, everything seemed to be running perfectly. Harry, Bill, Charlie, The Twins, and Arthur were in their tuxes. Molly was in her dress, and Hermione and Ginny were coming down the stairs to get into the car. The rest of the family was already piling in, but Harry had stayed back to wait for Ginny. He smiled when he saw her coming down the stairs. She looked remarkable. Her red hair was up in a bun with a few loose curls hanging down, and flowers were put randomly through the top of her head, making her look even more radiant. For the first time, that he knew, she was actually wearing makeup. She was very pretty without it, but right now she glistened. Her dress was light shade of gold, with silver accents. It wasn't his choice of dresses for her, but he knew that Fleur had quite "eccentric" taste. He could see her blush as she walked down the stairs. Obviously she was very uncomfortable.

He walked over to her once she was down the stairs and gently kissed her on the cheek. Hermione swooped past the two of them, bumping into Harry's shoulder rather roughly. He assumed it was on purpose, but he ignored it. He held Ginny's hand gently and walked to the car, ready for the wedding. He climbed into the car, and smiled as they drove to the chapel.

****


	6. Chapter 6: A Happy Occasion

**Chapter 6: A Happy Occasion**

The wedding was done beautifully. Instead of rose pedals, the flower girl threw calla lily pedals. They were charmed to glisten, and float down gracefully. Harry had never seen anything like it.

He and Ginny walked down the aisle arm in arm, right behind Gabrielle and Charlie. It looked odd seeing such a young girl with such a big guy. They were in front of Fred, George and two girls that Harry had never met before. He assumed they were veelas though, considering some of the reactions they were getting from the Weasley side of the family.

The wedding itself was short and peaceful. It seemed that Bill had taken up French so he could say his vows in Fleur's home language. The look on her face told Harry that Bill had not said a word to his bride about this little change. A bright smile appeared on her lips as he uttered his vows, in French. Fleur then followed, in English. It was a nice little role reversal that the two did. It was fantastic to see. Harry knew that they were perfect for each other.

The wedding was over within a half hour. Harry and Ginny once again walked down the aisle their smiles even larger than before. It was about time the two were married, he couldn't have been happier for them.


	7. Chapter 7: The Reception

**Chapter 7: The Reception**

The reception was even more enjoyable than Harry could have imagined. At first there was the dinner and a few speeches that Harry found rather tedious, but some were interesting none-the-less. Fred and George even went in and gave a joint speech that Harry found rather enjoyable.

"We never thought you would get hitched" George began.

"Let alone with a beautiful woman like Fleur." Fred added, causing Fleur to blush madly. As if she didn't know she was beautiful.

"But since you have proven us wrong" George continued.

"Congratulations big brother!" They said together with a huge grin. They each gave Bill and his new wife a hug. They then sat down, and Ron would have given his speech, but since he wasn't here, It was Harry's job.

Harry stood up and looked around at the crowd awkwardly. He hadn't prepared a speech, and wasn't sure what to say.

"Er.. I have known both Bill and Fleur for a while now." He paused, trying to gain a bit of courage to continue. "They are both amazing people, and they are perfect for each other. I only hope, that I get lucky enough to end up like the two of them, Happily ever after" He said and also embraced the happy couple. He knew it was the corniest speech in the universe, but he couldn't think of anything better. He sat down and sat quietly through the rest of the meal and speeches.

At the time of the dance, Harry didn't move. First was the Father Daughter dance for Fleur and her father. Followed by a dance for the wedding party. This one was a bit faster and quite fun. He and Ginny had loads of fun laughing along with the music.

Once all the little dances were out of the way, it was time to party, and boy did Harry and Ginny party. They didn't sit down for a single song. They danced, and laughed, and had a fantastic time. He loved being able to just kick back, and enjoy himself. He honestly didn't think he would be able to do so, a few months ago. He thought the wedding would take place before he killed Voldemort. It was great that he was wrong, and that he was able to just let loose, and have fun.

Harry saw Ginny look over at a corner, which not many were occupying. In that corner he saw Hermione, sitting alone looking desolate. He sighed, seeing the look on Ginny's face. He knew what was coming next.

"Come on" He said quietly. He grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her over to Hermione. He sat down next to her, and pulled moved a chair so Ginny could sit in front of her. They both stared at her for a moment, contemplating what to say.

"Come on Hermione, can't you have fun, tonight at least?" Harry asked quietly, looking to Ginny for some encouragement. "I mean.. This is supposed to be fun, Ron would have wanted it.." He finished.

"Oh ya fun. Maybe if you two weren't flaunting that you had each other, I would have fun! Now please, Go away!" Hermione said, no longer attempting to hold back her tears. Ron's name set her off again.

Harry sighed and walked with Ginny back to the dance floor. The song "Magic Works" came on, and Harry pulled Ginny close. He didn't care what Hermione said. They had each other, he had nothing to feel guilty about. He kissed Ginny on top of the head as he held her close, listening to the soft music.

"I love you" He whispered softly in her ear. He rested his cheek on her head and closed his eyes, swaying to the music.

"I love you too Harry" Ginny replied. Nothing more was said, nothing more needed to be said. The continued to dance, slowly, silently through to the end of the evening.


End file.
